


when you smile i am undone (my son)

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [97]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figures, Octavia realizes, that her brother would be dramatic about revealing whether he and Clarke are having a boy or a girl.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Pregnant bellarke is probably my favorite bellarke. So how about a prompt where one of them really wants to know the sex and the other really doesn't? }</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you smile i am undone (my son)

Octavia grinned at Bellamy as he stood back-to against the shed doors. “Open it already.”

“I need you to promise,” he repeated solemnly. “I need you to swear on–”

“I swear on my first kickboxing trophy that I will absolutely not reveal the sex of the baby to Clarke,” Octavia interrupted excitedly. Then clapping her hands, she motioned for him to open the doors.

Sighing, Bellamy obliged, turning the bolt and throwing the shed open to reveal the baby items stored inside. The mix of blue _and_ pink things, along with some green and yellow ones thrown in, told Octavia nothing except that her brother had no restraint when it came to buying things for his soon-to-be-born child.

“Well, that was anti-climatic,” she teased. Still, as she picked up a rubber duck-patterned onesie, she couldn’t help but send him a soft smile. “You’ve gone a bit overboard, big brother.”

Bellamy scrubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked around at the chock-full shed. “Yeah, well, Clarke wasn’t here to stop me.”

“You’d need another shed if she was buying stuff for the little nugget too.”

“Oh, she is. All of the things she bought are already in the baby’s room. And the guest room. And our room.”

Octavia laughed, picking up a stuffed gorilla followed by a tiny quilt. “So, _now_ will you tell me the sex of the baby since you’ve done the appropriate thing of not feeding into color-coded gender identity?”

“We’re, uh, we’re having a boy.” Bellamy was grinning widely before he even finished speaking, and Octavia nearly cut him off with her scream of delight (she would’ve screamed just as loud, maybe louder, if he was having a girl). With another giggle, she launched herself at him, hugging him tight.

“You’re having a baby,” she murmured into his neck. “Well, Clarke’s having a baby. You’re just gonna be there for her to swear and throw ice chips at.”

“Damn right I am,” he chuckled as he gave her one last squeeze before stepping away. Octavia watched him wipe away happy tears, and she ducked her head to do the same.

“Congratulations, big brother,” she said with a fond punch to his arm. “You’re going to make one hell of a dad.”

“Yeah?”

Her throat closed up at the hint of doubt in his voice. Lifting her chin, she stared at him proudly, surely, as she told him, “Absolutely.”

He smiled softly, and Octavia’s heart swelled with love for her brother and joyful anticipation for her nephew-to-be, because really, he couldn’t have asked to be born into a better family.


End file.
